Muscle Match
by Major144
Summary: Ben Ten Alien Force muscle growth. Myaxx has invented an Omintrix like device that gives the users the strength of some of the universe strongest aliens. A incident happens and one of the devise falls to earth. A young girl named Tiffany who dreams of being a body builder finds it and uses it. It eventual drives her crazy. Myaxx gives the same device to Gwen to help fight Tiffany.
1. Chapter 1 Muscle Growth

Muscle Match  
Chapter 1 Muscle Growth  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten Alien Force. This is just a story for fun.

Myaxx flew her tiny ship through the Milky Way Galaxy. She was on her way to the planet Galvan to see Azimuth. She had a new invention to show him. She smiled to herself it was a brilliant invention she had created. It was a device similar to the Omintrix , but instead of giving the wearer the appearance and powers of an alien it gave the wearer the physical strength and muscles of some of the strongest aliens in the galaxy. She had used DNA from the four armed alien spices know as Tetramand, DNA from the silicon based species Petrosapien, DNA from the tiger like species know as Appoplexian, DNA from the dinosaur like specie known as Vaxasaurian, and lastly the DNA from the giant alien Species known as the To'kustar. She called the device the Maximus. She had created two prototypes. One red one and one green one. She couldn't wait to rub her geniuses in Azimuth's face. There was one thing that worried her . The red Maximus had been given a extra bit of Appoplexian DNA this could possibly make the user of the device incredibly power mad and violent. Oh well she would fix the problem when she reached Galvan. Suddenly her radar picked up a flying object. A metro struck her ship ripping a mid dim size hole through it. Myaxx quickly grabbed an oxygen mask and put it on as she rushed to the cargo hold. She watched in horror as the super strong container holding the red Maximus went flying through a hole. She quickly grabbed the container with the green Maximus to keep it from flying out. She watched as the other container went flying towards a nearby blue planet. It was Earth! Myaxx quickly grabbed some power tools and started fixing her ship. See had to quickly retrieve the Maximus before it started causing trouble.

On the planet Earth a young muscular girl named Tiffany was at a park in Bellwood going out for a night jog. Tiffany had blond hair and stood about 5 feet and 8 inches, and covered in muscle. She loved exercise and dreamed of being a professional body builder. She was jogging through the park when she heard a nose from above. She looked up to see what looked like a shooting star. She soon realized that the object was falling towards the park. She threw herself to the ground as the object hit the ground several yards away from her. She slowly stood to her feet and made her way to the crashed object. She found the object made a ten foot crater. Tiffany saw that there was a large box like object in the center of the crater. She made her way towards it. As she got closer she saw that the box was slightly open. She pushed the lid off and looked inside. Something came leaping out and attached itself to her arm! She let out a scream and almost lost her balance. After a few monuments she stopped and looked at what was attached to her arm. It was red and looked like a cross between a watch and a bracelet. There was a large button with weird symbols on it. She twisted the button around a little a weird image a some kind of creature appeared on the display.  
"Weird." She thought as she tried to pull it off her arm.  
It would not budge. She decided to go home to get some power tools. She started walking towards the park exit on the other side of the park. She was walking by some trees when three men wearing mask and welding metal baseball bats sprang out from behind them. One grabbed her from behind. The other two grin and laughed wickedly.  
"Looks like our lucky night boys!" Shouted one of the thugs.  
"We're going to take your money and have a little fun with you!" Snickered the thug holding Tiffany.  
Tiffany started panicking and struggling. She accidentally pressed the button on the weird device on her arm. The display on the device said Petrosapien. A surge of energy went though Tiffany. She felt herself and her muscles grow. A clothes ripped a little, but now she stood a foot taller. The man behind let out a startled gasp. Tiffany broke free from his hold, grabbed him and threw him at one of the other men. They landed in a mix of limbs. The remaining thug let out a war cry swing his bat at Tiffany. Tiffany easily caught the bat and with a squeeze crushed it like a soda can. The thug starred in amazement and shock. Tiffany punched him in the chest and sent him flying back several yards. He landed with a thud. All three thugs staggered to their feet and started limping away. Tiffany looked down at her hands and her new muscles. She looked at the weird device and smiled.  
"I guess dreams do come true." She said to herself as she stated walking back home.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Strength and Dodgeball

Muscle Match  
Chapter 2 Strength and Dodgeball  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten Alien Force. This is just a story for fun.

Tiffany returned home. She went upstairs and went to her room. She removed her workout clothes and stood in her underwear in front of a mirror. She starred at her new muscles with amazement. She looked at the strange device on her wrist. She figured that this strange device was responsible for giving her super strength and muscles. This was incredible! With this device she would become a world class body builder in no time. She could maybe become the next Miss Galaxy! She smiled at the thought. She yawned and went to bed. The next morning she got up and did a few stretches. She went to her closet and saw that all her clothes were to small and wouldn't fit her new muscular body. She sneaked into her parents room and went through their closet. She grabbed some jeans and tennis shoes from her dad's side of the closet and a long sleeved shirt from her mom's side of the closet to cover up the weird device. She went down stairs and had a protein shake and some toast for breakfast. She grabbed her backpack and left for school.

Gwen Tennyson was walking down the hall to sixth period gym class. Things had been quite around town. Her cousin Ben and her boyfriend Kevin were investigating some problems in the Null Void with Grandpa Max. Gwen saw a small crowd gathering up a head she went to go see what was going on. When Gwen reached the crowd she recognized who they were gathered around. It was a girl she knew named Tiffany. Gwen couldn't believe her eyes Tiffany was bigger now and covered in muscles. Gwen knew that Tiffany loved fitness, but this was ridiculous! The last time Gwen saw Tiffany was just a little bit taller then her. Now Tiffany was a little over a foot taller and covered in muscles. A nearby boy asked how Tiffany got so big.  
"Oh you know diet, exercise, a little growth spurt." Said Tiffany as she made her way through the crowd. "Now if you excuse me I have a gym class to attend." She said.  
The bell rang and everybody went to their classes. Tiffany asked the gym teacher for a larger gym uniform. The gym teacher gave her a bigger uniform. Tiffany went to the locker room to change. She put on the new uniform and put a sweat band over the device on her arm. She went out to the weight room. Gwen was doing some curls with some light weights. Tiffany saw a barbell on the floor. She grabbed six fifty pound weights and four four twenty bound weights and but them on the bar. She bent down and picked up the bar with incredible ease. Everyone in the weight room gasped in amazement. Gwen also stared in amazement.  
"Tiffany has defiantly gotten stronger!" Thought Gwen.  
Tiffany put down the barbell and went to do some stretches. When no one was looking at her she reached underneath the sweat band and pushed the device button. An image of an Appoplexian appeared on the device. Tiffany felt herself grow another couple of inches and felt her muscles grow another four inches. Her new uniform barely held her new muscle. Tiffany felt great! She felt like she could do anything and take on anyone! She felt fierce! She went to go join some other girls in a game of dodgeball. There were about eight people per team. A bunch of other girls watched the game.  
"Let me tell you something other dodgeball team! Your going down!" Shouted Tiffany as she hurled a ball.  
The ball hit one girl bounced off of her and hit another. Two more girls quickly threw their balls at Tiffany. She easily caught them in each hand and sent them flying back at the throwers. The balls hit the girls with such a great amount of force that they hit the ground and slid several feet to the other side of the gym. The remaining four girls threw their balls at Tiffany. She easily dodged three if them and caught the last one. She hurled the ball at one girl. It hit her and bounced off of her and hit the other three girls. It was like watching a pinball in a pinball machine. All the girls laid on the ground moaning. Tiffany stood triumph. In a few minutes gym was over the girls went to the changing room Gwen followed Tiffany. Gwen was suspicious about Tiffany. Tiffany and her muscles seemed bigger then they were a few minutes ago. She also noticed that Tiffany seemed a bit more aggressive. Tiffany had shouted something that one of Ben's aliens would say. Tiffany had kind of sounded like the alien know as Wrath. Gwen observed Tiffany closely. She watched as the sweat band of Tiffany's arm slid down a little. Gwen got a glance at a weird red device on Tiffany's arm, before Tiffany quickly pulled the sweat band back up and covered it up. Gwen wondered what the device was and why was Tiffany keeping it hidden? One thing was for sure something strange was going on and Gwen was going to find out what.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Retrieval Fail

Muscle Match  
Chapter 3 Retrieval Fail  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten Alien Force. This is just a story for fun.

Myaxx finished repairs to her tiny ship. She went to the pilots chair and set a course for Earth. She put her ship into stealth mode and turned on the clocking device as she entered Earth's atmosphere. She landed her ship in some nearby woods. She grabbed an ID Mask and put it on. Her appearance changed. Myaxx now looked like a women in her twenties with short black hair and wearing a business suit. This disguise would allow her to walk freely among the humans. She also grabbed a device that would help her track the Maximus and some defense weapons in case she ran into any kind of trouble. She exited the ship. She followed her tracking device. In a couple of hours she found herself in a neighborhood, she followed the signal to a nearby house. It was the house of Tiffany. She walked to the front door and knocked on it. Tiffany came and answered the door. She was wearing sweatpants, sweat bands on her arms and a tank top displaying her muscles. Myaxx didn't need the tracking device to figure out Tiffany had the Maximus on.  
"Can I help you?" Tiffany asked gruffly.  
"Yes. My name is Ms. Nova. I work for the government. I'm tracking down a piece of experimental technology which I believe you are using. Now if you would please just show it to me so I can remove it I'll be on my way." Said Myaxx.  
Tiffany just glared at her and cracked her knuckles.  
"Let me tell you something Ms. Nova of the government! This is Tiffany's device now and ain't giving to nobody!" Yelled Tiffany.  
Myaxx realized with dread that Tiffany had used the Appoplexian DNA! She quickly pulled out a stun blaster and fired. Blue beam of light hit Tiffany. Tiffany just blinked in confusion and glared at Myaxx. Myaxx starred in terror and started backing up. Tiffany raised one of her fist and swatted Myaxx away. Myaxx flew several yards before hitting a tree and falling to the ground. Myaxx ID Mask fell off revealing her alien form. Tiffany approached her. She starred in confusion at Myaxx's alien form. Then she glared at Myaxx and cracked her knuckles.  
"Let me tell you something you alien octopus! You picked the wrong person to steal and pick a fight with! I'm going to beat you up and sever you as an appetizer!" Shouted Tiffany.  
Myaxx quickly stood up and pulled out a tranquilizer gun and fired at Tiffany. There was a loud clunk sound as the darts hit Tiffany. The darts hit her but didn't penetrate her skin. They hit her and fell to the ground. The needles were all bent. Myaxx starred in horror.  
Tiffany laughed!  
"Let me tell you something space hunter octopus! Your dealing with the most dangerous creature there is! Me Tiffany!" Roared Tiffany as she ran forward throwing a punch.  
Myaxx tried to get out of the way, but the punch still hit her and sent her flying through a fence. She landed near a dumpster. She staggered to her feet one of her checks and eyes was starting to swell. She heard the sound of stomping feet and quickly and jumped into the dumpster and hid. She heard Tiffany marching around.  
"That right your better run! No one can beat Tiffany! Tiffany is the strongest of all! I will use this mighty power to rule whatever I like!" Shouted Tiffany as she walked away.  
Myaxx sighed in relief.  
"Ok that plan didn't work. Time for plan B. I'll get Ben or someone from his family to stop that giant muscle bound crazy and get the Maximus back." She thought to herself as she left the dumpster in search of Ben or anyone who could help her.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Help

Muscle Match  
Chapter 4 Help  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten Alien Force. This is just a story for fun.

Gwen was at home reading a book, when she heard a tiny ticking sound at her window she went over to see what it was. She saw tiny stones hitting her window. She opened it and poked her head outside and saw a tall figure standing outside in the shadows.  
"Whose there?' Demanded Gwen as a glowing ball of energy appeared in her hand.  
The figure stepped from the shadowed revealing herself to be Myaxx.  
"Don't attack me! It's me Myaxx. I need your help." Said Myaxx.  
Gwen lowered her hand.  
"I'll be down in a minute." Said Gwen as she left the window.  
She went down stairs and into the yard to meet Myaxx. Gwen got a good look at the alien. One of Myaxx's checks and eyes were swollen.  
"What happened to you?" Asked Gwen with concern.  
"One of my inventions got out of hand." Said Myaxx as she almost fell down.  
Gwen caught her and lead her to some nearby patio furniture and sat her down.  
"Tell me what happened." Said Gwen.  
"I just finished my latest invention the Maximus. It was an Omintrix device that would give the user the strength and muscle of the universe's strongest aliens. I created two of these devices. Anyhow I was flying to Galvan and passing through your solar system when my ship was hit by an astroid. It tore a hole in my ship and one of the Maximus I had in a super strong container flew out and headed towards Earth. It took me a few hours to repair my ship. After the repairs I went to Earth. I landed my ship put on a ID Mask grabbed a energy tracking device and some weapons and went hunting. I eventually tracked the device to a house. The device was already on some girl. The girl had already started using the device. She had already obtained the muscle and strength of an Appoplexian. She unfortunately obtained the violent and aggressive nature of an Appoplexian. I tried to knock her out, but she was to strong. I just barely managed to escape. I went looking for Ben or someone to help me and that's how I ended up here." Explained Myaxx.  
Gwen took Myaax's words in.  
"Two questions. Was this girl by any chance named Tiffany and was the Maximus red?" She asked.  
Myaxx looked at Gwen startled.  
"Yes to both!" She said.  
"Ok." Said Gwen.  
"Can you get your cousin here to help?" Asked Myaxx.  
"Unfortunately my cousin along with my boyfriend and grandpa are in the null void investigating something." Said Gwen.  
Myaxx sighed. Things were not looking good. All of a sudden Myaxx was struck by a brilliant idea. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the green Maximus. She showed to Gwen. Gwen starred at the device.  
"What are you going to do with that?" She asked.  
"I'm giving it to you for you to use. We're going to have to fight muscle with muscle." Said Myaxx.  
"Wait won't I go crazy like Tiffany?" Asked Gwen.  
"Don't worry this one doesn't have that much Appoplexian DNA in it. You'll be perfectly sane." Said Myaxx as she handed the device to Gwen.  
Gwen took the device and started fiddling with it. An image of a Petrosapien appeared on the display. Gwen pushed the button. There was a flash of light as Gwen felt a surge of energy to through her veins. She felt her body become bigger and more muscular. In a matter of seconds she was over a foot taller and her muscles were several inches bigger. Her clothes were a bit ripped up. Myaxx just starred at her with amazement.  
"It works!" Myaxx said with excitement.  
Gwen flexed her new muscles and cracked her knuckles.  
"Alright lets go stop Tiffany and get that other Maximus back." She said  
"First lets get you some better fitting clothes." Said Myaxx.  
"Ok." Said Gwen as they went into the house.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Gym Chaos

Muscle Match  
Chapter 5 Gym Chaos  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten Alien Force. This is just a story for fun.

Gwen and Myaxx went into Gwen's parents closet for some clothes. They found some sweat pant and a sweater on the dad's side of the closet. After a quick change Gwen and Myaxx went to discuss their next move. Gwen turned on the TV to listen to the news as she grabbed Myaxx an ice pack for the swollen parts of her face.  
"So what do think Tiffany is up to with your device?" Asked Gwen.  
"I'm not sure. She seemed very in love with her muscle and she kept shouting that she was the strongest." Said Myaxx.  
Gwen took Myaxx's words in and pondered them. Suddenly something on the news caught her eye. On the screen there were the words "Breaking News". A female reporter was standing outside a large convention center. There was a huge hole in the wall behind the reporter.  
"Just a few minutes ago at the Bellwood Strength Competition a strange muscular girl came crashing though the wall and started challenging the contestants to feats of strength. We're now going to show you some camera footage of what happened earlier." Said the reporter.  
The image of the TV changed. It now showed the inside of a large gym there were a bunch of muscular men and women working out and competing in feats of strength. Suddenly one of the walls got smashed to dust. All the bodybuilders starred in amazement as Tiffany walked in through the hole. She was nearly eight feet tall and wearing bright red sport shorts and a tank top.  
"Let me tell you something Bellwood Strength Competition Contestants! No one is stronger then Tiffany the Titan!" Shouted Tiffany.  
The body builders starred at her in confusion not sure what to make of the newcomer. Tiffany walked up to a muscular man and women.  
"It's time for some dumbbells! You two should do." She said she grabbed the man in one hand and the woman in the other and started lifting them with ease.  
All the body builders started in shock and amazement at Tiffany's display in strength. Tiffany did some lifts with the two living dumbbells. When she was done she randomly tossed them at some other body builders and knocked them down in a heap. Tiffany did a muscle pose then turned to face the other body builders.  
"Let me tell you something body builders! Tiffany is the strongest one there is, but if you don't think so you can come and fight me! Come on! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Shouted Tiffany.  
The bodybuilders looked at one another then at Tiffany. One female and three male bodybuilders charged forward. One of the males got behind Tiffany and grabbed her from behind. The other two males each grabbed an arm. The female ran forward and slammed several punches into Tiffany's face and chest. After a dozen powerful punches the female body builder stopped to catch her breath. Tiffany just smiled at the body builder her face completely unscarred.  
"That all you got? Let me tell you something body builders! Tiffany has seen senior citizens with more energy in their fingers then you have in your entire bodies! Now it's Tiffany's turn to bring the hurt!" She shouted.  
With a jerk she sent the body builder holding her right arm flying into a wall. She reached behind her and grabbed the bodybuilder holding her from behind and slammed him into the female bodybuilder and into the ground. With a vicious back hand she sent the bodybuilder holding her left arm flying into a wall. The rest of the bodybuilder starred at her in amazement and then scattered running for their lives. Tiffany banged on her chest and let out some kind of victory cry. The camera feed ended. Gwen and Myaxx starred in shock.  
"We'll at least we now know where she is." Said Myaxx.  
"Come on we have to get over there! It isn't to far from." Said Gwen.  
Myaxx pulled out another ID Mask and transformed into a human. The two left the house and ran towards the convention center. They found the place surrounded by people. There were a bunch of news teams, police, and SWAT teams. Gwen and Myaxx made there way through the crowd. They found a police captain talking on a radio. He seemed to be in charge. He saw Gwen and Myaxx approaching.  
"Can I help you ladies with something?" He asked.  
"I'm special agent Nova and this is my assistant Gwen. We're from the government. We're here to deal with the disturbance." Said Myaxx flipping a weird badge out.  
"We'll your just in time for the show. I just sent in a team of SWAT officers in to deal with the problem. They are armed with guns that shoot rubber bullets and tranquilizers." Said the police captain as he indicated a TV monitor displaying a team of SWAT officers going down a hallway. "We got a live video feed of them in action. One of them is wearing a helmet cam." He said.  
The monitor displayed a team of five men wearing body armor as they explored the hallway. Suddenly one of Tiffany's muscular arms smashed through one of the nearby walls grabbed the lead officer and dragged him through the wall. The other team members ran through the man sized hole in the wall. They found the officer lying on the floor unconscious. The officers spread out and searched for Tiffany. The officer with the helmet cam followed two of the officers as they went down one hallway. When they reached of the end of the hallway they found nothing. The two officers started to turn around, when all of a sudden Tiffany appeared behind them! She grabbed the two officers and slammed their heads together. They fell to the ground unconscious with a loud thud. The officer with the helmet cam turned around and started running and shouting for his fellow officers help. He made his way into the convention center lunch room where he met the other two officers. Tiffany smashed her way though another door and faced the officers. The officers pulled out their weapons and started firing rubber bullets at her. Tiffany brushed the bullets aside and picked up a table and threw it at the officers. The table hit two of the officers sending them flying into a wall and partially hit the officer with the helmet cam knocking him over. Tiffany walked over to the helmet cam officer and picked him up. She pointed the helmet cam out herself.  
"Let me tell you something police force! You can send in all the guys you want, but no one can defeat Tiffany!" Shouted Tiffany.

Outside the image on the monitor turned into static. Everybody just starred at it. Gwen rolled up her the sleeves on her sweater.  
"I'm going in and putting an end to this." Said Gwen with determination as she ran into the convention center.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Muscle vs Muscle

Muscle Match  
Chapter 6 Muscle vs Muscle  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten Alien Force. This is just a story for fun.

Gwen entered the convention center and made her way down the halls. She was on the alert for Tiffany. She made her way into the gym. She found a bunch of unconscious bodybuilders and Swat officers lying on the floor. She heard a muffle coming from the right. She turned her head and saw a table with the word judges on it. Behind the table were two men and a women. They were tied to their chairs with bent barbells and their mouthed were duck tapped. Gwen made her way towards them.  
"Don't worry I'm here to help." She said.  
The judges seemed scared of something. They jerked there heads and made muttering sounds. It took Gwen a few seconds to realize that the judges were trying to warn Gwen about something behind her. Gwen dodged her head to the right as one of Tiffany's hands shot out just barely missing Gwen's head. Gwen quickly grabbed Tiffany's hand and executed a Judo throw and slammed Tiffany to the ground. The ground cracked underneath the force Tiffany's weight. Tiffany jumped to her feet and faced Gwen. She starred at Gwen in confusion.  
"Gwen? What are you doing here and where did you get those muscles?" She asked.  
"I'm here to stop you. I know about the device that's giving you your strength and muscles. I'm using one to. You have to listen to me the device your using is defective and it's driving you crazy and making you hurt people. You have to take it off." Said Gwen.  
"Let me tell you something Gwen Tennyson! This device isTiffany's. Tiffany's mind has never been clearer. This device makes Tiffany the strongest bodybuilder ever!" Shouted Tiffany.  
She eyeballed Gwen's Maximus.  
"I bet if I take your device I can have twice as many muscles!" Shouted Tiffany as she made a lung for Gwen.  
Gwen quickly stepped away from Tiffany.  
"Give me your device otherwise I'll fight and hurt you!" Shouted Tiffany as she took a step towards Gwen.  
Gwen raised her hand and stopped Tiffany.  
"I have a better idea. Lets have a little competition to see whose stronger. Will have three events of your choosing. If I win you take off your device and give it to me. If you win I'll give you my device. Dose that sound good to you?" Said Gwen.  
Tiffany thought about this for a moment and nodded her head in agreement.  
"Sounds good." She said.  
She looked around the gym for something to use for the first event. Her eyes landed on a strong metal table. She grabbed it and placed it in the center of the room. She signaled Gwen over.  
"The first event is going to be arm wrestling." She said.  
"Sounds good." Said Gwen.  
They placed their elbows on the table and grabbed each others hands.  
"One! Two! Three! Go!" Shouted Tiffany.  
The two girls arms pushed against one another with all their might. Their veins pulsed bulged with the effort. Sweat dribbled down their foreheads. The match was evenly matched with neither side gaining or loosing ground. Tiffany's eyes suddenly turned bright red and she started pushing Gwen down. Gwen thought fast and changed the leverage of her grip. This gave Gwen an advantage and she started pushing Tiffany back. Finally with a big heave Gwen slammed Tiffany's arm onto the table and tore a hole through it. Tiffany starred in shock at her defeat. She pulled her hand out of the table and glared at Gwen.  
"Lucky shot! You won't be so lucky in the next two events!" She growled.  
Tiffany looked around the room for something that would be good for the next event. Her eyes landed on some barbells.  
"The next event will be weightlifting!" She declared as she reached for her Maximus and pushed an image of a Vaxasaurian.  
Tiffany and her muscles grew until she was about twelve feet tall. Her clothes stretched to fit her enormous bulk. She grinned wickedly at Gwen. Gwen pulled out her own Maximus and pushed an image of an Vaxasaurian and grew and her clothes strained and ripped a little. Her eyes were even with Tiffany. Tiffany just glared at Gwen. She walked over and grabbed a bunch of barbells and started twisting them together into one big long super barbell. She then started putting on every weight she could find and put them on her barbell. When she ran out of weights she put a couple of the unconscious bodybuilders on her barbell. It was an odd looking thing to see with the barbells twisted together, with the massive number of weights on it, and the two unconscious bodybuilders laying on either side of the barbell. Tiffany rubbed her hands together grabbed the barbell and lifted it. Gwen starred on struck by the amazing sight of Tiffany's bizarre show of strength. Tiffany carefully put the barbell down and turned to Gwen.  
"Your turn." She said with a smirk.  
Gwen took a deep breath and walked over to the barbell. She was confident in her strength, but wasn't familiar in the proper technic.  
"I'll just have to wing it she thought." She thought as she bent down to pick up the barbell.  
She lifted the barbell above her head. She held it above her head for a few minutes, but her footing was all wrong and she lost her balance. She fell fell forward and dropped the barbell. The two unconscious bodybuilders fell off the barbell as the barbell rolled away.  
Gwen groaned and stumbled to her feet. Tiffany chuckled at her.  
"We'll the score is tied only one event left." Said Tiffany.  
She thought a bit about what the final event should be. She looked down at her bulging muscles, when she was struck by an idea.  
"We're going to have a flex off. Whoever flexes better wins." Said Tiffany.  
"Ok." Said Gwen.  
Tiffany flex first. She lifted up her arms and flexed them. Gwen went next she got on the floor. She bent her leg behind her and reached back and grabbed and bent it back till it touched the back of her head. Tiffany starred in shock at Gwen's flexibility. Tiffany tried to do the flex position used, but couldn't quite bend her knee to her head. All she succeed in doing was hurting herself. Gwen smiled.  
"It looks like I win Tiffany, now take off the device." Said Gwen.  
Tiffany got to her feet and glared at Gwen.  
"Never! Your going to have to wrestle me for it!" Shouted Tiffany as she took a fighting stance eyes glowing red.  
"Oh boy so much for holding this nonviolently." Said Gwen as she prepared to fight Tiffany.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Giant Fight

Muscle Match  
Chapter 7 Giant Fight  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten Alien Force. This is just a story for fun.

Tiffany gave a roar as she charged at Gwen. Gwen quickly leaped out of the way. Tiffany ran by and smashed through a wall. Tiffany came back and started grabbing chunks of the wall and throwing them at Gwen. Gwen blocked some of the projectiles and dodged some others. Tiffany glared at Gwen. She grew another four feet. She looked around the room for something different to throw. Her eyes landed on the bodies of some unconscious bodybuilders. Tiffany picked up four of them and started throwing them at Gwen one by one. Gwen's eyes widen in horror at Tiffany's crazy attack. She caught the first one in her right arm, the second in her left arm, and the last two she just barely caught with the remaining space in her arms. She struggled with the fore of their weight . The bodies blocked her field of vision. She had no idea where Tiffany was.  
"Good catches." Said Tiffany's voice from behind her.  
Gwen felt a fist slam into her back. She dropped the unconscious body and hit the ground. Tiffany walked over to Gwen and picked her up.  
"You know I'm getting board with this place. Lets take this outside!" Said Tiffany as she threw Gwen.  
Gwen smashed through several walls before crashing out of the convention center and into a news van. Gwen groaned as she got to her feet. Myaxx ran over to her still wearing her ID Mask.  
"You ok?" She asked.  
"I'm ok. I need you to evacuate everyone out of here things are fixing to get serious." Said Gwen.  
Tiffany marched out and cracked her knuckles. News crews quickly pointed their cameras at Tiffany and started filming her. Tiffany flex her muscles at them.  
"Let me tell you something news crews! Tiffany is the news of the century and she fixing to put the hurt on her opponent!" Shouted Tiffany as she pointed at Gwen.  
Gwen grew until she was the same size as Tiffany and charged towards her and tackled her to the ground.  
"Get out of here it's dangerous!" She shouted at the news crews and other citizens.  
Everybody quickly retreated to a safe distance. Tiffany punched Gwen away from herself and stood up. Tiffany picked up a nearby news an and threw at Gwen. Gwen used her powers to put a forcefield around herself. The truck hit the forcefield and exploded. Tiffany charged forward angrily and started punching the forcefield. The forcefield started cracking. Gwen let her forcefield down. Tiffany charged forward with a punch. Gwen dodged it and grabbed Tiffany's arm and preformed a judo throw on her. Tiffany hit the ground with a loud thud. She staggered to her feet and glared at Gwen. Tiffany saw a street light nearby and and yanked it out of the street. Wires were sparking at one end of the street light. She charged at Gwen. Gwen quickly rolled underneath the blow and ran to a nearby street light. She yanked it out of the street and faced Tiffany. She skillfully twirled her weapon around. Tiffany charged forward with a downward swing. Gwen blocked it and pushed Tiffany back. Tiffany angrily swung her weapon at Gwen. She ducked beneath it and hit Tiffany in her midsection with the sparking wire end of her pole. Thousands of bolts if electricity went through Tiffany's body. She screamed in pain and jerked around. Her hair stood up. After several minutes if this Tiffany managed to push herself away from Gwen. She staggered back trying to catch her breath and recover. Gwen charged forward and swung her light post like a baseball bat. It connected with Tiffany and sent her flying into he air. She flew several yards before landing in a nearby public fountain. She staggered to her feet all woozy. Gwen came charging forward. She stabbed the sparking end of the light pole into the fountain. This increased the power of the electricity. Tiffany screamed lounger then she did the first time. Her entire body jerked around like crazy. After a few seconds Gwen took the pole out of the water and the electric shock stopped. Tiffany toppled over and laid on the edge of the fountain. Gwen watched her closely. Tiffany's chest was still moving, so that meant she was still alive.  
"Ok now that she's out I'll just take that Maximus off her arm." As she put down her pole and approached Tiffany.  
She reached Tiffany and started moving one of her hands towards the Maximus. Suddenly Tiffany's eyes shot open and she grabbed Gwen's hand and punched her with the other sending Gwen flying several feet away. Tiffany staggered to her feet breathing hard. She grabbed the Maximus and hit an image of an To'kustar.  
"Let me tell you something Gwen Tennyson! Tiffany is going to go all out and crush you!' She shouted as she started growing bug at an alarming rate. Her tank top and shorts were ripped to shred, luckily she was still wearing a bra and panties, which some how managed to keep up with her size. When Tiffany reached skyscraper hight she stopped growing. She looked down at Gwen grinning evilly. She reached down and grabbed Gwen in her hands.  
"It time to crush this annoying insect." She said as she began squeezing Gwen.  
Gwen felt the enormous weight of Tiffany's crushing hands pushing down on her. She knew she couldn't hold out very long against Tiffany. She shot out one hand and hit the image of a To'kustar on her Maximus. She immediately started growing. Tiffany felt something growing in her hands. She knew it was Gwen and desperately tried to crush her. But it was no use. The growing Gwen force Tiffany's hands to open. Gwen slammed a still growing fist into Tiffany's face, making Tiffany stagger back. In a matter of seconds Gwen was the same size as Tiffany. She was also just wearing a bra and panties. The two of them faced one another.  
"I'm going to end this!" Shouted Tiffany.  
"No I'm going to end this!" Said Gwen.  
Tiffany charged forward. Gwen shot a bunch of energy burst at her. Tiffany just shrugged them off and threw a punch at Gwen. Gwen ducked it and slammed a karate chop into Gwen's midsection. Tiffany let out a grunt and staggered away. She leaned against a building to catch her breath. She saw a water tower on the building and threw it at Gwen. Gwen blasted it out of the air with an energy burst. But the water tower was only a distraction. Tiffany charged, grabbed Gwen from behind and put her in a choke hold. Gwen gagged and tried to break free, but Tiffany had a good grip on her. Gwen then slammed her head back into Tiffany's face. Tiffany let got and grabbed her nose. Gwen charged forward with an uppercut and knocked Tiffany back. She then used her powers to wrap an energy beam around Tiffany and lift her into the sky. Then she slammed her into the ground. Tiffany laid there unmoving. Gwen walked over to her and grabbed the Maximus. She twisted around until she found a mode that said normal mode. Gwen pressed it. Soon Tiffany's body started shrinking until it was back to it's normal size and muscle tone. Gwen did the same thing with her Maximus and returned to her normal size. They were both just wearing their bras and panties in an alley. Suddenly Myaxx came running up with some blankets. Gwen wrapped one around herself and then wrapped one around Tiffany. Myaxx bent over Tiffany and worked on the Maximus. There was a click and the device came off. Myaxx turned to Gwen and worked on her Maximus. There was a click and it was off. Gwen created a platform beneath the three of them and lifted them off the ground. She then flew them to Tiffany's house. They dropped Tiffany in her room and put her in her bed. Tiffany groggily woke up and looked around in confusion. Then she saw Gwen wrapped in a blanket.  
"What happened? The last thing I remember was that I was jogging in the park and I saw a shooting star." Said Tiffany.  
Gwen walked over to her.  
"It alright you had an accident. You just hit your head real hard." Explained Gwen.  
Tiffany nodded.  
"Yeah I vaguely remembered getting hit by something hard." Said Tiffany.  
"Now you just go to sleep." Said Gwen.  
Tiffany closed her eyes and went to sleep. Gwen stepped out of the room and met with Myaxx and explained that Tiffany didn't seem to remember the fight at all.  
"The rage of the Appoplexian, probably messed with her memory." Explained Myaxx.  
"Guess that makes sense." Said Gwen.  
They left Tiffany's house and traveled to Gwen's house.  
"Thanks for helping me get my devices back." Said Myaxx.  
"Your welcome. Just make sure they don't fall into anyone else hands until you've made them more user friendly." Said Gwen.  
"I will. Goodby." Said Myaxx as she left the house.  
Gwen watched her leave. She then went up stairs for a shower and then went to bed to rest up from her crazy adventure.

The End.


End file.
